The Royal Date
by Waterlily Angel
Summary: In which the prince goes out, everyone has turned into stalkers! Oh my? Is this going to be a royal date or a royal disaster! .RyomaxSakuno. Dedicated to Valentine and Chinese New year!


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AND CHINESE NEW YEAR MINNA! This story is dedicated to fate that made both of these special holidays collide, to all who celebrates these two holidays and for the readers and writers of and the site itself!**

**The Royal Date**

"Not this, not this, or this…" Sakuno said as she threw one clothing and another out of her wardrobe after taking a quick glance at it. "None of them is good enough!" Sakuno cried as she knelt down; her knees felt like jello. Her grandmother came into her bedroom, eyes wide obviously surprised by the state of her room. There were clothes everywhere! From the top of her wardrobe down to the floor, there were on the bed, the desk and chair. "What the hell is going on here Sakuno?" The coach asked. "Gomen Baa-San, I'll clean it up later but right now I'm panicking!" Sakuno apologized. The elder Ryūzaki sighed, "Going out with Ryoma I presume?" "E-EH? Ho-How did you know?" The younger girl turned ten times red. Her grandmother sighed once more, "You know the only time you've been this concerned and panicky in what you're going to wear is when you go out with that boy" If possible, her granddaughter turned even more red upon hearing this. "Ah, I am going out with him later, he's coming later at…" Sakuno glanced at the clock.

15 minutes to 4.

"AH, HE'S COMING HERE IN 15 MINUTES!" Sakuno yelled and frantically searched around her room for a suitable clothing to wear. Her grandmother shook her head at her behavior and walked out of her room, not wanting to disturb her and after all, she herself, had to attend her annual meeting with the other teachers at past 4 later, thus she was very thankful someone was be able accompany her granddaughter later. She could stop worrying with Echizen taking care of her dear child.

Finally, in less than 14 minutes she had gotten dressed and her hair was braided. She was wearing a white t-shirt with sleeves that reach to her elbow, then a short skirt like she often wore, except this one she was wearing was white colored and had a vines and sakura patterns on the end of the skirt. Finally, she was ready and left her room. "Sakuno, Echizen is waiting for you outside" Her grandmother informed. Sakuno thanked her, out on her shoes and walked out.

The young lad was indeed waiting outside; he was in his usual attire, a red jacket and he brought his bag which probably was containing his tennis racket, tennis balls and racket and other stuffs. In any way, every time she sees him, she would blush and her ability to speak clearly will decrease. Having a crush on someone is not easy; especially if that someone is an insensitive person to emotions…

"Ano… gomen Ryoma-kun, for making you wait…" She bowed and apologized.

"Hn, let's go" He turned and left with the braided haired girl following him behind.

Behind them, around the corner, unknown to the two… several people were watching him.

"Nya, Ochibi is going on a date with Sakuno-Chan!"

"No wonder he left early during practice! Hehe, Ochibi has a date!"

"Hmm… it's a good thing we followed him here"

"Wouldn't Echizen-san be angry with us if we spied him this way?"

"My data shows there is 94.55% that he will be furious with us and get revenge by tennis"

"Just 94.55%?"

"There rest 5.45% is that he will drag us to our hell and we will be dead"

"Oh, that's better"

"Ne, Fuji-sempai… you're creeping me out… do really wanna be dragged to hell?" *sweat drop*

*Smiling*

"Fst…"

"Why am I with you guys?"

"…"

"Nya, I don't wanna disturb. But Ochibi is gone!"

"There's a 99.99 percent that he has gone off ahead of us without us noticing"

"…"

"What the heck are we waiting for? Let's follow them!"

"This will be fun…"

And the stalkers followed them.

…tennis…tennis…

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, where are we going?" Sakuno asked. Instead of answering he had stopped walking. "Ano… Ryoma-Kun-" She was cut off by his speech. "Have you eaten yet?" Ryoma asked and faced her. "Ano… not really" Sakuno answered, blushing a bit more. _"Not when I was too busy picking out an outfit for today…" _Sakuno inwardly thought. "Then we'll go eat" Ryoma simply said. "H-hai!" Sakuno agreed; now that the topic about foods was brought up, she could practically hear her own stomach rumbling, "But… where do we eat?" "We'll see…" Ryoma replied and he started walking once more.

…tennis…tennis…

"Nya! Look! Ochibi's going into a restaurant with Sakuno-Chan!" Eiji squealed. "Our baby boy is growing up!" Momoshiro cried dramatically. A sweat dropping Oishi patted Momoshiro's back as he cried. "Glad to see he's being sensitive for once" "Oishi smiled. "That brat must have really lost his mind or just have been hit in the head, fssttt…" Kaido hissed. Inui was scribbling or writing at his notebook. "I cannot believe it, my data must have a mistake somewhere and there is no possible way that Echizen just took a girl on a date to a restaurant! He is an insensitive person and has 0% of romance! I must rewrite my data, it must be because he's growing up rapidly and his hormones have kicked in at last!" "Ah, Echizen got some trick up his sleeves. Who would have thought, who would have thought…" Fuji smiled. "Wah, it seems like Echizen is not as whom we thought he is…" Kawamura mummered. Tezuka sweat dropped, "He's only taking her to a normal local cheap restaurant that only sells fast food… that can not be stated as romantic"

The rest of the teammates froze.

Momoshiro was the first one to speak, "Ne, but Ochibi has been insensitive for all this time! So it is a start! There's always a first time for everything!" "Nya! Momo-Chan's right! All the way Ochibi! He's improving slowly but he is indeed improving! Nya!" Eiji said happily. Inui nodded and started scribbling again, "For once, Momoshiro is right, Echizen is still a young lad so if his hormones have kicked in then it must have not affected him that greatly due to his insensitivity, arrogant attitude and young age" "Fsst, he's taking a small step. Then he has not completely gone insane" Kaido murmured. "He's taking it slow! He is being very careful and does it with thinking and consideration! Echizen-San does know how to make a move! His attitude must be to build up his popularity first then make a move! How cunning!" Kawamura commented. "I really don't get it now… So Echizen is either smart or just plain confusing…" Oishi said. Tezuka shook his head and thought, '_Maybe it was better if I hadn't' talk to them, why in the world am I here anyway?'_

…tennis…tennis…

"What would you two like?" A young pretty waitress came and asked them, although disturbingly, she kept gazing to the young tennis player. _'She's very pretty… And she keeps looking at Ryoma-kun… Well, it's no surprise… Ryoma-kun is handsome and eye catching"_ Sakuno thought as she looked at the teenage male who was looking at the menu, deciding what to have. '_…Even the ones who are younger or older still find him very attracting and stare at him all the time…' _She lowered her head at the next thought that appeared on her head, '_The surprise is probably because why a girl like me could be with Ryoma-kun who is a prince...'_

"Oi, Ryuuzaki!"

"E-Eh? Na-Nani?" Sakuno snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at her crush. The boy sighed and handed her the menu, "The waitress asked what you would like to have" "O-Oh, gomen I'll have a…" Sakuno scanned the menu, "Ano… a simple bowl of ramen would you and sorry for making you wait" "Sure thing. Please wait while your orders are being made" The waitress replied and with that, she left in a fit of giggles and a blush upon her face. "Ano… Ryoma-kun-" Sakuno started but was cut off by the tennis player. "You space out too much" He said, "And your hair is still too long" He added with much thought.

"…"

…tennis…tennis…

"Baka ochibi! That's not the right thing to say!" Momoshiro protested. They were sitting in a table just two tables away to the right then back. A small short wall that looked like a fence separated them. Hiding the sempais from the view of the couple but if the sempais just sit straight, they could see the couple and from their spot, they could hear the conversation between them quite well, due to their trained hearing; tennis often helps in daily life and in this case, helps them to eaves-drop. Remember! It's not polite to eaves-drop! So don't turn into like our sempais okay?

"Nya! Ochibi is still insensitive as ever! Someone needs to teach him how to more sensitive and caring to ladies!"

"Now that's gonna be hard to teach him that".

"…NYA! AN OCHIBI LOOK ALIKE! Except he's older! Nya!" Eiji cried as he hugged Oishi tightly once more.

Tezuka sweat dropped, Kaido hissed, Momoshiro was freaked, Kawamura hid behind Momoshiro, Inui and Fuji greeted him. "You have forgotten that he is Echizen Ryoga; Ryoma's elder brother whom Ryoma's father adopted" Inui informed. "Don't you remember? He's the orange stealer" Fuji smiled, "Aren't I right?" "Oh, you! The orange-thief!" Momoshiro pointed accusingly. "Nya! Look Oishi! Look! It's Ryoma's brother!" Eiji said as he hugged Oishi tighter and shook him. "Eiji! Can't…breath…getting…dizzy…losing…air!" Oishi breathed out with paling face.

Tezuka shook his head, "Eiji, let go of Oishi, you're suffocating him" "Gomen! Oishi!" Eiji let go of his friend who greedily gulped the refreshing air. "What are you doing here Ryoga? I thought you should be in America, far, far away from here" Tezuke twitched, not really liking the older Echizen. "Ah, I come here since it's my school holidays Kunimitzu. I was wandering around until I saw Chibi-suke eating with a girl through the restaurant's window. So I decided to come in and check on him and that is how I end up here. I see you're spying on them" Ryoga grinned, "So, since I already know what you're up to. I would like to join you since your target is my younger brother. Not related by blood but is still my family. So, am I in?" "Should we accept him?" Momoshiro asked. "There's a 75.65 % we will have to accept his offer" Inui stated. "Why is that?" Kawamura asked. Ryoga smiled a cocky smile, "Because if you don't I'm going to go up to Chibi-suke right now and tell him what you guys are up to and then ruin his date" "He's not going to do that is he? Tell me he's not going to do that" Momoshiro said. "There is a 98.99% he will do that" Inui said.

"…"

"Alright then! You're in!" Momoshiro grumbled as he dragged the lad into the group.

"Ssh! Echizen-San is looking at us!" Kawamura suddenly alerted and he hid his face behind the wall like fence. They all looked, and sure enough; the youngest regular in Seigaku was trying to look over the wall to see them. "Nya! This is really bad!" Eiji cried. "Eiji! Be quiet or we're all going to be found out!" Oishi covered Eiji's mouth, earning a muffle of protest from the red head. "On second thought, this is not much of a good idea" Ryoga groaned, not wanting to die yet, especially on the hands of his own little brother. "This is your entire fault Momoshiro" Kaido hissed. "What? Why is it mine?" Momoshiro angrily replied. "If you hadn't suggested following them in the first place then we wo-" Kaido's complaints were cut off by Fuji's hand covering their mouths. "If you both don't shut up then you will have to drink Inui's health drinks!" He smiled a sadistic smile while talking calmly; isn't it amazing how he can still stay calm in this kind of situation? Well… a bit calm anyway, I don't think you can count a sadistic smile being calm…

"Inui, how much percentage to us being caught?" Tezuka asked.

"According to my data, there are 75.5% that Ryoma would come here, find out about us and then get revenge or either kill us, 14.5% that fate would help us get out of this mess, 9% of us being doomed later and 1% he will ignore us and resume to his business"

"…"

"Fuji, translate it"

"It means we're either doomed or our luck will change and we will be safe and can go unnoticed by Echizen and Ryusaki"

"Oh…"

Luck seemed to be on their side that day and so a group of tourist had entered the café, blocking the view of them to the couple. "Thank god of dates! Let's go!" Momoshiro cried dramatically yet quietly as they left, hiding behind the tourist.

…tennis…tennis…

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked when she saw he was trying hard to look something on the other side of the room, "Is there something wrong?" The boy shook his head and sat. Sakuno looked down, "I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable with this" "You apologize too much" Ryoma commented, "You're much too kind for your own good" "Gomen… that…" Sakuno couldn't find anything to say but instead blushed harder. "And you blush too much too" He added. "Ah…" Sakuno stayed silent.

"…"

"Eat, if you don't you'll fall ill" Ryoma said. "E-Eh?" Sakuno looked up to Ryoma. "Eat" He ordered. She nodded dumbly.

They both ate in silence.

…tennis…tennis…

"Nya! What are we going to do now!" Eishi cried, "We can't spy them from the inside of the café! It's not safe!" "Can't we just spy them from the outside of the café? We can look at them from the bookstore across the café" Ryoga suggested. "Well, better than not spying! Let's go!" Momoshiro shouted out.

"This is not going to end well…" Tezuka mummured.

…tennis…tennis…

"Are you done Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma asked. "Eh? Ano…" Sakuno looked at him, "No but-" "Let's go now. Leave the food" He ordered. Sakuno nodded and stood up. Ryoma paid for the meal and walked off.

They both left the restaurant.

…tennis…tennis…

"Nya! Look minna! They're leaving the restaurant!" Eiji said. "How many times have I told you to be quiet since there are other customers here?" The shopkeeper yelled. "Ah gomen! We'll be…" Eiji scratched his head. "Ah gomen! My friend is just too hyperactive sometimes… ano… so Ja!" Oishi grinned and dragged his friend out of the store to join the others who have been waiting outside.

"Ah… Eiji and Oishi are here so let's go!"

…tennis…tennis…

"Where are we going now Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. "Look Behind you" Ryoma said and so she did. She spotted their sempais hiding behind a tree and bushes. "Ah…" Sakuno understood why he left the restaurant. "Ryuuzaki, walk beside me" Ryoma said. "E-Eh?" Sakuno's face turned red. "Walk beside me" He simply said, "It's easier to talk softer and without them hearing" "O-Oh…" Sakuno said and she ran to his side and started walking side to side. "We're going to turn right later on, then we'll make a run for it" Ryoma said. "Where to?" Sakuno asked. "Just hold my hand and follow me alright?" He said. "A…Ah" Sakuno nodded and her face tuned 10 shades of red. "Come on Ryuuzaki" Ryoma held her hand. Sakuno was trying her best to stay focused, her head was spinning and her heart was pounding! She felt her face heat up.

"Just relax"

She turned her head to him, staring at his face and drowning into his eyes. She nodded and looked away, fearing the emotion too much to be handled.

…tennis…tennis…

"Nya! Ochibi held her hand! Ochibi held her hand! Wohooo!" Eiji cheered. "That's it! Echizen has crossed the line! I'm making a new data! He is now getting to 15% more romantic that he used to be. Either his hormones has kicked in way too much into himself or he has finally realized his feelings… this data has to be changed!" Inui was scribbling faster than ever, wonder if he likes to write fan fiction… I suppose we'll never know…

"Ah, young love… so touching and beautiful…" Momoshiro dramatically commented, pulling out a white handkerchief out of no where and wiping a fake tear. "Ah, Echizen has finally done it… I wonder how long it would be till his wedding…" Fuji smiled. "I'll make sure we all get invited and that he'll have a great wedding party" Ryoga told them and took a picture of them both walking; his brother and a girl… ah first love. "This will be cool to show to the old man" Ryoga checked the picture he had just taken. "I have to admit it… Echizen-San sure knows how to make a move" Kawamura applauded. "Echizen has lost it" Kaido sighed. "I can't say I don't agree with you Kaidoh" Tezuka said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oishi just smiled and distanced away from Eiji; who knows when will Eiji start hugging him and suffocating him again?

Especially when he's this excited…

Yeah, definitely dangerous…

…tennis…tennis…

"Ready Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma asked, "Don't be clumsy this time" "H-Hai!" Sakuno nodded, feeling that her hand was held tighter by the boy beside her. They turned right, once they did; a wall of a house covered them from the sempais' view.

…tennis…tennis…

"Ne! They turned right. I can't see them now because of that building!" Momoshiro wailed. "Well, let's follow them then! I want to see what he'll do" Ryoga stood up. "Nya! Me too! Me too!" Eiji said, "Come on Oishi!" "EIJI! I can't breath!" Oishi protested as he was once again pulled into Eiji's hug. "Eiji, let go of him. He'll die of suffocation you know…" Tezuka sweat dropped. "Ah gomen!" Eiji said and he released his grip; leaving Oishi to breath in air. "Eh? They're gone?" Momoshiro said. "Ah… WHERE ARE THEY NYA!" Eiji yelled.

…tennis…tennis…

"I think we've lost them"

"Ah, a playground…"

Sure enough, they indeed had run off into a small but neat looking playground. There were two swings there, around two pairs of slides and a tiny plastic building that pretty much look like a house that children will use to play pretend. There were trees providing shade for them.

"It's getting late… Do you want to go home now?"

"Ano… is it okay if we just… stay here for a while? I-I me-mean… um… if I go home now the house's probably empty and I get…um…"

"Lonely?"

*nods*

"I suppose we could hang around here for a while… Don't blame me if you get scolded for coming home late"

"H-Hai! Arigato Ryoma-kun!"

She went to the swings and sat on it, swinging back and forth. She didn't like the silence, it made her feel lonely, but now… the silence just felt… comforting…

"Ano… Ryoma-kun? Can I ask you something?"

"You already have"

"Ah, yes but...um…"

*sighs* "Ask away"

"Ah, arigato… about the sempais-"

"Don't worry, they'll get it, and so will Ryoga"

"Ah, I see…"

They sat in silence.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Arigato"

"Hn"

**I know I posted it late but, I've been going here and there all day and I've finished this story at…. 00:05! Holy Crisis! I have to go now! Happy holidays minna! Chocolates and ****Oranges for everyone! Ja! My dad's scolding me now! Bye!**

**Plez review!**

…


End file.
